


The Captain and I

by ms__sarcastic



Series: All is Fair in Love and War [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms__sarcastic/pseuds/ms__sarcastic
Summary: The lives of our favorite siblings in a modern setting.Daphne Bridgerton had waited her whole life for this: high school. Except it's a lot more drama than she had expected. And her older brothers were not making it any easier.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Francesca Bridgerton/John Stirling I, Francesca Bridgerton/Michael Stirling, Hyacinth Bridgerton/Gareth St. Clair, Lucy Abernathy/Gregory Bridgerton, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Series: All is Fair in Love and War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128071
Comments: 50
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

It was bright and early and things were abuzz in the Bridgerton home for it was the first day of school. Eloise, Hyacinth, and Franchesca walked down the stairs to where their brothers and mother were at the breakfast table. They each took their seat and made sure to grab enough breakfast before Colin could eat it all.

“I’m already irritated,” Eloise groaned, buttering her toast. “This cardigan is so scratchy.”

“Are you young to complain all day?” Franchesca said.

“Surely we’re not to wear these fashions all day,” Elouise groaned as she squirmed in her chair. “I absolutely despise these uniforms.”

“I look like a princess, do I not?” Hyacinth giggled, twirling in her dress. Only being in her 5th year, Hyacinth did not have to wear the uniform for the secondary school.

“Do you really wish to know what i think you look like?” Eloise said.

“You only have to wear it one more year,” Franchesca said. “In high school you’ll be free to dress how you like.”

“Within reason,” Violet, their mother quipped. Eloise sighed, and ate her breakfast in silence, every once in a while tugging at her scratchy cardigan.

By the time the Bridgerton lot had finished breakfast, it was almost time to go. But Daphne had yet to come downstairs.

“Is our dear sister not ready?” Benedict said.

“She’s only been getting ready all night,” Franchesca said:

“You mean all her life?” Eloise said, packing her books in her bag.

Colin slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I shall go upstairs to get her.”

“Colin, wait I’ll do it,” Benedict said.

“She likes me more than you, Benedict.”

“Did she say that?”

“Everyone says that.”

Eloise, always impatient, ran in front of the. “Daphne! Hurry up!”

Everyone stopped in their tracks, startled by Eloise’s outburst She swerved to face her brothers cheekily, smoothing her skirt. “Do you think she heard me?”

Benedict rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys off the table. “Let’s go.”

Daphne walked down the steps, annoyed. “You didn’t have to yell.”

“Next time we’re leaving you,” Benedict said. Daphne stuck out her tongue and grabbed her bag by the door.

“Wait before you go,” Violet called out. “We need to take a picture.”

All seven Bridgertons let out a groan.

“What? It’s tradition. Besides it’s Anthony's last first day of school.”

Violet did a double take and recounted her children.

“Speaking of, where is Anthony?” She directed her pointed gaze to Benedict.

“I don’t know,” he said. Like a liar. “Perhaps he’s still downstairs sleeping.”

Anthony had preferred moving into the basement than sharing a room with his brothers. They had gotten the largest room, but 4 boys in a room was just asking for trouble. So after setting his case to his mother, she had allowed him to make his room in the basement. His father had helped him shortly before he passed away. That was almost 3 years ago.

A room downstairs let him have his privacy, which was essential when he was sneaking back into the house. Especially right now as he snuck back in from spending the night at his girlfriend Sienna’s house. He quickly and quietly snuck in through the window and rushed into his attached bathroom. He quickly splashed water on his face and changed into his school clothes just as his mother barged in his room.

“I was just getting ready to meet you outside, he said. You know I would never miss the first day of school or the first day of school picture.  
No,” his mother said.” You’d just keep everyone waiting.”

Anthony had the decency to at least look a little ashamed as he walked upstairs and joined his siblings. He stood in the back with his brothers, Colin in the middle since he was the tallest. Daphne, Eloise and Franchesca stood in front and Gregory and Hyacinth crouched down in the front. It had been this way since hyacinth had started pre-kindergarten.

“Are we done?” Eloise said exasperated.

“Ok, I’m done, Violet said. “Let’s go.”

The Bridgerton children walked outside to their rides. Elouise waved to her best friend and neighbor , Penelope. Penelope rushed over and hugged her as they got into Violet’s car. She always grabbed a ride with the Bridgertons since her father dropped off Felicity and Hyacinth at the elementary school and Prudence and Phillipa drove to school and did not want to give her a ride.

Eloise, Penelope, Franchesca, and Gregory piled into Violet’s car. She would drop them off on her way to work. Colin, Daphne and Benedict walked over to Anthony’s car.

“You’re driving, “Anthony said as he walked over to the passenger seat.

“Why do I have to?” benedict grumbled.

“You were supposed to keep mother distracted.”

“You were supposed to come back last night.”

“I ended up spending the night with Sienna.”

“Gross,” Colin groaned.

“TMI,” Daphne scoffed. “I can’t believe you’re dating my friend from cheer camp.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call what you do ‘dating’,” Benedict replied cheekily.

“Gross!”

“Benedict!”

Anthony remained silent but flipped off his brother. Benedict waited for their mother to leave before pulling out of the driveway.

“I’m just being honest,” Benedict continued. “Weren’t you and Sienna broken up just last week.”

“We had an argument.”

“After which she dumped your ass.”

“And we got together by the end of the day.”

“Healthy thing you got going there,” Colin said.

“I still don’t approve,” Daphne mumbled.

“Irrelevant, considering I don't need your permission,” Anthony smirked.

“Maybe I’ll just have to date one of your friends to even the score.

Anthony sat up suddenly, kicking his feet off the dash. “You will do no such thing. I forbid it. ”

“Irrelevant, considering I don't need your permission,” Daphne smirked back at him. Two could play at this.

“We’re at school,” Benedict said, trying to diffuse the tension. Daphne got out of the car and slammed the door. Anthony rushed after her, and his brothers after him.

“You think you’re funny, Daph?”

“Hilarious really.”

“Daphne.”

Daphne stopped in front of the school. For all her talk of being ready for high school and joining the cheer squad, suddenly she felt unprepared and scared. The school was bigger than she had expected. The students were all bustling about, barely paying her any attention. She had expected to walk in and feel like the most popular girl, like she had been in secondary school. But she was just another freshman.

“Daph?”

She looked and saw Anthony looking down at her, with sympathy in his eyes. She looked over to Colin and Benedict with similar expressions. Suddenly she felt small, like a little girl again when her brothers would comfort her. She almost wanted to cry. Almost.

Instead she held her head up high and walked forward. She could tell some people began to look towards them. No doubt looking at her brothers. Everyone knew of her brother, Anthony, since he was on the football team. The Bridgerton boys were well known and well liked around the school. With them behind her, she noticed people started looking towards her. She smiled.

“Daph?” Anthony repeated. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she affirmed. “Don’t worry brother, I’ll stay away from your friends.”

Anthony visibly relaxed.

She turned to him with a wicked smirk. “Though I can’t say they’ll stay away from me.”

She opened the door and walked into school, where the next four years of her life would take place. Colin and Benedict walked in behind her, laughing at Anthony’s astonished face. He looked up before walking in behind his siblings.

“God help us all.”


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Anthony was annoyed, would be an understatement. All day he had to deal with Daphne and her apparent line of suitors. He had to recruit Colin and Benedict to help keep guys away from Daphne. By the time school ended he was exhausted. He leaned his head against his locker, the cool metal helping his headache. He felt two arms wrap around his waist and turned to see Sienna.

“ Babe, not in public.“ Anthony said.

“Really Anthony? This again?” Sienna did not look amused.

“Babe, Coach isn’t really strict. He doesn’t want any of his players dating during football season. He says it’s distracting.”

“Does he now?”

“I just think he’s jealous that he doesn’t get any action.”

Sienna giggled and rolled her eyes. “I saw your sister.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, she was with all her friends. They were all giggling and walking towards the gym. Heard she’s trying out for cheer.”

“Yep.”

“Must be fun.”

“What?”

“Your little sister becoming a cheerleader, getting all this attention. She’s gonna spend a lot of time with the football team.”

“That’s not funny,” Anthony moaned.

“Why are you so pressed about it? Aren’t those guys your friends?”

“Yeah, they are. This is why I know that I don’t want any of them around my sister. Besides she’s way too young to date.

“ Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Sienna laughed. “Your sister is her own person, who can make her own decisions. Especially ones that annoy you.”

“You’re lucky you’re an only child.”

“Yeah well, we can’t all get what we want in life, sorry.” Sienna looked around before giving Anthony a chaste kiss on the lips. “ I gotta go. Cheer tryouts. I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, are you going to Cressida's kickback on Saturday?

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Then I’ll see you there,” Sienna said, winking at him as she walked away.

*************************  
If there was one thing Daphne wanted in this world, it was to make the cheer squad. She wanted to work her way up to Captain, just like her mother before her. Her mother had met her father in high school. They had been high school sweethearts. And Daphne wanted to be just like her mother, except maybe without eight children.

So far her first day of school had been a success. She had seen a lot of classmates from secondary school and befriended some older girls on the cheer squad and some other freshmen who also wanted to join cheer. There were a number of girls who only talked to her about her brothers, which was annoying, but the cute guys that flirted with her made up for it.

All day they had been flirting with her and carrying her books. When she would see Anthony in the halls, she would turn to avoid him. His brooding glare was intimidating and she didn’t need him scaring off her friends. Occasionally she would cross paths with benedict or colin, who would give her sympathetic looks, but still have an intimidating air about them. The Bridgerton boys were a force to reckon with, and no one wanted to get on their bad side.  
So now as she walked towards tryouts, she felt as if she could breathe again. This was the first time today she felt as if she would be away from the all-seeing eyes of her brothers. Anthony would be at practice, Benedict would be off with his weird friends and Colin…. would be doing whatever it was that he did. Daphne wasn’t too sure.

She walked into the gym ten minutes before tryouts were to begin. She found a place in formation, not in the very front to avoid being singled out, but definitely not too far back so that they could actually see her. She found a spot next to a very pretty blonde girl.

“Hello,” she said, noticing Daphne’s presence. “You’re Daphne Bridgerton right?”

“I am. How did you know?”

The girl blushed awkwardly. “Everyone knows about you. You’ve only been here a day and everyone’s heard about you. It was on Lady Whistledown’s page today?”

“Lady Whistledown?”

“Yeah, it’s the gossip page for the school?”

“The school has a gossip page?” Daphne asked. “That seems highly inappropriate.”

The girl laughed. “It’s not run by the school. It’s about the school. Or better yet, the people in it.”

“It’s all right here.” The girl pulled out her phone and showed daphne the page. “‘Who is this year’s it girl? While it may seem that the school year has begun, there are already several contenders for the prize among the students at Whistledown Academy. Among them a surprising newcomer, Daphne Bridgerton. Daphne, the younger sister of the mysterious and handsome Bridgerton brothers. Trying out for the cheer squad, Daphne might just be the newest “It” girl.’ Right there on the first page.”

“Wow. That certainly is interesting,” Daphne noted. “She even has things about town in here.”

“She started writing this summer,” the girl explained. “No one knows who she is.”

“Interesting.”

“Oh! Here I am gabbing away and you don’t even know my name!” the girl extended a hand towards her. “I’m Edwina.”

“Edwina?”

“Named after my father, I’m afraid,” Edwina chuckled. “I’m a sophomore and new to the school. I was on my last school’s cheer team so I thought I’d try out here.”

Daphne took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Edwina. I think you and I are going to be good friends.”

“I think so too!”

************************  
Anthony finally felt somewhat relaxed tossing the football around on the field. He could forget about everything and just focus on his breathing and the ball. Football was his escape. And as star quarterback, the attention was nice too. His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly all the players rushed up the gate. The coach was at a faculty meeting so he had been put in charge, due to not having a captain at the moment.

“Hey what are you guys doing?” Anthony yelled. “I told you guys to warm up.”

“So coach put you in charge, Bridgerton?” a familiar voice said.

Anthony dropped his ball and walked over to where the players had gathered. There, in all his glory was Simon Bassett, football captain, linebacker, and Anthony Bridgerton’s best friend. Anthony walked up to him and clapped him on the back.

“Bassett, good to see you man!” he said. “We were starting to think you weren’t going to show your face this year.”

“Yeah well, it’s my senior year and I am planning to graduate.”

“Yeah, but with the thing with your father-”

“I’d rather not talk about that now.” Anthony nodded. “Now I believe we have our first game next week, so let’s go, guys!”

**************  
Violet Bridgerton was a woman of tradition. One such being a family dinner on the first day of school. She knew her children, especially her older ones, would eventually become busy as the year dragged on. But on the first day, they could all eat as a family together. The calm before the storm if you will.

Or so she would like to think. But there was nothing calm about all eight of her children chattering on about their days. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“And then John told me a joke, which almost made me laugh out loud in music class” Franchesca finished saying. “Mr. Rollins would have been furious.”

“You know,” Colin smirked. “You do tend to talk a lot about John these days. Didn’t he text you all summer while he was away at camp?”

Franchesca blushed and glared at her brother.

“Why, brother, I believe Franchesca has a little crush,” Benedict chimed in.

Gregory couldn’t help himself. “Frannie and John, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Franchesca threw a pea at him. “You will not finish that song if you value your life. And for your information, John is my best friend. Nothing more.”

Benedict smiled mischievously, turning to face his brother. “What say you, Colin? “

“I think the lady doth protest too much.”

Before Franchesca could retort, Violet stepped. “Okay enough. Boys, please stop bothering your sister. Daphne, why don’t you tell us about your cheer tryouts?”

“Yes, sister tell us!” Hyacinth said, excitedly.

“There's not much to tell,” Daphne said. “I went. I performed the routine. And I left.”

“But did you make the team?” hyacinth asked.

“I don’t know.’

“Don’t they tell you right away?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, dear sister, it appears as if you didn’t make it.”

“Eloise!”

“What, mother? It’s the truth.”

Daphne turned to Eloise smirking. “I’m just kidding. I totally made it!”

The table erupted into cheers.

“Congrats Daph!” Colin cheered.

“You’re looking at the newest Whistledown Academy cheerleader,” Daphne smiled. “I’m a flyer.”

“Is that the one where they throw you in the air?” Gregory asked.

“That would be the one.”

‘Cool,” both Hyacinth and Gregory said.

Everyone was happy for Daphne. Or almost everyone. Daphne couldn’t help but notice Anthony's tight-lipped smile.

She turned to whisper to him. Anthony could already tell he wasn’t going to like what she had to say. “It appears dear brother that I will be spending a lot of time with your friends this year.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne was excited. Her first high school. Even though Cressida Cowper was not her favorite person, she had to admit that she did throw awesome parties. And everyone who was anyone went to her annual back to school kickback. It had been started by her older brother, but now that he was at college, Cressida had taken over. 

Cressida was a year older than Daphne and rather mean, but Daphne knew better than to not go to the party. If she wanted to establish her place in school and her popularity, then she needed to go to the party. Which seemed rather difficult with her brothers around.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Anthony asked as she walked down the stairs. She had primped herself and put on her cutest outfit.

“To the kickback.”

“You will do no such thing. Who even gave you permission?”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “You guys go every year. And suddenly I can’t go?”

“No, you can’t.”

“That’s not fair!”

“What’s going on here?” Violet said, sticking her head out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and covered in flour, likely from baking cookies with Hyacinth.

“Daphne’s trying to tag along to the party,” Anthony explained.

“Party? What party?”

“It’s not a party per se,” Daphne explained. “It’s a kickback. It’s super relaxed and chill. Besides all my friends are going.”

“Mom, tell her she can’t go!”

“That’s not fair! Anthony and Benedict are going!”

“We’re older.”

“So?”

“Enough!” Violet yelled. “Anthony’s right, Daphne. You know the rules, no parties until you can drive.”

“That’s not fair!” Daphne exclaimed.

“Colin’s not going either since he’s not yet 16,” Violet said. 

“But Colin doesn’t even care about stupid parties unless there’s food.”

“If it’s so stupid, why do you wanna go?” Anthony quipped. Daphne turned to glare at him. 

“All my friends will be there!”

Violet sighed. “You’re not going and that’s final.” 

She returned back to the kitchen before Hyacinth burned down the kitchen. Daphne turned angrily to face Anthony.

“I hope you’re happy!”

“Delighted actually,” Anthony smirked.

Daphne sniffled, wiping away a tear. “Why don’t you choose another Bridgerton to pick on?”

“Daph-“

“I hate you! You’re ruining my life!” Daphne ignored his cries and ran up the stairs, pushing past Benedict. The brothers jumped at the sound of her slamming the door to the room she shared with Franchesca. 

“What did I miss?”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”

**************************************

Colin Bridgerton was known to have a massive appetite. Which would explain why his mother and Hyacinth had forbade him from eating any of their cookies. It was for a bake sale for his sister’s church group. But that would not deter him. So after his siblings had gone to bed and his mother went up to her room to watch Downton Abbey, he decided tos strike. He tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen. He didn’t turn on the light to avoid drawing attention. He walked towards the counter where he had last seen the cookies and was surprised when he ran into something. Or better yet, someone.

They both yelled out, the other person’s shriek a bit more piercing. So much for not drawing attention. Colin rushed over to turn on the light. There in all her glory, was Penelope Featherington, in her pajamas holding a bowl of popcorn and scared out of her mind. Within a matter of moments, Eloise and Franchesca rushed in, the former wielding a baseball bat.

“Penelope?”

“What is going on down here?” Violet demanded as she walked in to see the four of them all standing in shock.

“Colin here almost gave Penelope a heart attack,” Eloise admonished.

“I did no such thing,” Colin said. “I didn’t even know she was here.”

“You never know anything,” Eloise muttered under her breath.

“Oh you poor dear,” Violet said, taking in Penelope’s frightened appearance. “Here why don’t you go back to the living room?”

Franchesca led Penelope back to the living room, while Eloise stayed behind to glare at her brother. “Why were down here scrounging around in the dark, anyway?”

“I’m sure it wasn’t to eat your sister’s cookies that I had made perfectly clear were off-limits.” Colin sagged under the weight of his mother's gaze.

“No.”

“Colin.”

“Ok. I’m sorry. But you can’t bake cookies and not expect me to try one.”

Violet sighed at her son’s behavior. “Well since it appears you can’t stay away from baked goods, tomorrow you will volunteer at the church with the bake sale.”

“What?” Colin asked incredulously. “That’s not fair. I have a soccer game with my friends.”

“I won’t hear another word.”

“But-”  
Violet gave him a pointed look. 

“Yes, mother.”

“Good. Now I believe you owe dear Penelope an apology for scaring her half to death.”

“You definitely do,” Eloise said, still glaring at her brother, arms crossed over her chest.

“Eloise, simmer down,” Violet warned. “I’m off to bed. Do try to behave yourselves.”

“Come on,” Colin said nothing as he followed his sister into the living room. Franchesca and Penelope were finishing up setting up snacks and a movie for what Colin presumed to be a sleepover. He walked over to the small red-headed girl.

“Can I talk to you?”

Penelope got off the couch and walked over to where he stood by the door. Franchesca and Eloise looked at him intently from across the room. Colin shuffled a little out of the room, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his sisters. Penelope followed suit.

“What is it you want to talk about?” Penelope asked him shyly.

“Er, um, I just wanted to apologize,” Colin said. He shifted his weight on his feet and scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t know why, but the way the younger girl was staring up at him so intently unnerved him a bit. She had such large blue eyes, almost like a Disney princess. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Penelope blushed. “I wasn’t that scared.”

“The shriek you let out would say otherwise.”

“Let me remind you I’m not the only one who screamed.”

“Mine was a manly one.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

Colin looked at her amused. He didn’t think shy, quiet Penelope had a bite. But he supposed she would have to be friends with her sister and all.

“I’m sorry.”

Colin’s thoughts were interrupted by her apology. “For what?”

“For getting you in trouble. If I had not screamed we may have not drawn attention and you would've gotten away with being cookie thief.'' Penelope meant it. She had overheard Mrs. Bridgerton lectures her son and doles out his punishment. While a church bake sale did not seem the end of the world, Colin did sound disappointed to miss out on his soccer game. She half expected Colin to be a little bitter at the turn of events. But he did something else that shocked them both.

He laughed. A deep guttural laugh that he had to force himself to choke down so as to not disturb his sleeping family member. Penelope curled a brow at him. He wasn’t angry?

“Oh wow. I did not expect that,” Colin said after a while, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. “I have never heard of someone apologizing for being scared to the person that scared them.”

Penelope felt her cheeks warm. “So you’re not mad?”

“How could I be mad? It was my fault after all.” Colin offered her a lopsided grin. “ Besides, Hyacinth is sure to count her cookies in the morning and come after me if any are missing. So even if I got into trouble with my mother, you have saved me from the wrath of Hyacinth, which I assure you is worse than any punishment my mother could dole out.”

Penelope looked up at Colin. She had never had a full conversation with him since he was a couple of years older and in high school, but she found herself rather enjoying his company. He was nice and funny, and forgiving. And as she was staring up at him, rather handsome. The doorbell ringing snapped her out her thoughts. Eloise came running out of the living room. 

“That would be our pizza.”

That made Colin’s ears perk up. “Pizza?”

Eloise paid the delivery guys and walked back with two steaming hot pizzas. “Yes for our sleepover.”

Colin’s stomach growled. “Would you be so kind as to offer me a slice?”

Eloise paused as if pondering. She looked over to Penelope, silently asking her opinion. Penelope simply shrugged and smiled. Eloise pursed her lips and shrugged.

“I suppose you can crash our sleepover for a bit.”

“Yes!”

“But when Anthony and Benedict come home, off you go.”

“Thank you,” Colin laughed, taking the pizza from Eloise’s hands. The girls followed him back in.   
Franchesca seemed to be oblivious as to her surroundings, engrossed by whatever was on her phone, no doubt a text from a certain friend of hers. 

Colin placed himself on the floor by the coffee table and began to dig into the pizza. He moaned in delight and wiped away the pizza sauce dripping down his face. Penelope looked at him in amusement and thought that he looked rather cute.

Cute? Since when did she find her best friend’s brother cute? Was her heart rate always this fast? 

She looked back up at Colin.

Oh no.  
**********************  
Daphne was not to be deterred by a small wrench in her plan. Her brothers, particularly Anthony, would like to think of her as obedient and demure, but she was not one to be pushed around. Anthony had recently excelled in testing her patience and her temper, but she was not going to let him win. So after she was sure he had left, she pulled out her cell and made a call. 

She wiped away her tears and fixed her hair and makeup, making herself look presentable, before grabbing her bag to sneak back downstairs. She heard screams coming from the kitchen and immediately hid in the closest closet. She heard footsteps in the hall, no doubt her mother. She waited with bated breath for them to go downstairs. As soon as she thought it was safe she walked downstairs as quietly as she could. She pressed herself into the wall and hid behind a plant when she saw her mother come back.

She waited until she heard her mother’s door shut before coming out from her hiding place. She heard voices coming from the living room and made a mad dash for the back door. She ran across the backyard and the neighbor’s yard until she reached the street behind hers. There she got in the car waiting for her. 

“Thanks so much for the ride,” Daphne said, out of breath.

“No problem,” Edwina said from the passenger seat. A tall brunette sat in the driver's seat. “Daphne, this is my older sister Kate. Kate, this is my friend from cheer, Daphne.”

“Nice to meet you,” Daphne greeted.

“Likewise,” Kate said. She looked around. “Where did you come from?”

Daphne pointed towards her house. “From over there.”

“Eddie, I thought you said this was her street.”

Daphne shared a look with Eddie. “I must have gotten it confused,” Edwina lied.

“So are you going to the party as well, kate?” Daphne asked, trying to change the subject. 

Kate snorted. “I wouldn’t be caught dead at one of these things. Popular kids are insufferable.”

Edwina elbowed her. Kate caught her mistake. 

“Well except you, I guess. You seem really nice. Or so Eddie has said.”

Daphne smiled at that. “Cressida isn’t my favorite person. But her parties are legendary. You should really come.”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Kate said. “It’s going to be filled with womanizing football players, like Nigel Berbrooke and Anthony Bridgerton.”

Edwina giggled at that and Daphne blushed.

“What? What did I say?”

Eddie smirked at her. “Anthony Bridgerton is her brother.”

Kate blanched at that. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to speak ill of your brother.”

“Don’t worry,” Daphne giggled. “I’m fully aware of my brother’s reputation. And apparently so is everyone. Edwina had mentioned your not one for popularity or gossip.”

“I’m not. But I need to know enough to know who to avoid.” Kate gave a pointed look to Edwina. “And who to keep away from my sister.”

“As if it would matter,” Edwina scoffed. Daphne quirked a brow, so Edwina continued. “I’m not allowed to date until my sister does.”

“Which would be never,” Kate said. “Or at least definitely not in high school. My only priority right now is to graduate and attend Harvard in the fall.”

“Harvard?”

“Kate wants to be an environmental lawyer,” Edwina explained. “With a minor in women’s studies.”

Daphne smiled. “That’s very admirable. I have no clue what I want to study.”

“There's no rush. You're barely a freshman,” kate reassured. She slowly parked the car in front of a large blue house. “Here we are. Party Central. I’ll be back in a few hours. Text me if you need me to come by earlier.”

Edwina gave her sister a quick hug. “Thanks, Kate.”

“Thank you so much,” Daphne said. Kate smiled and waved before driving off. Daphne smiled to herself as she walked in with Edwina. She really liked Kate and had a feeling the older girl would be a big part of her life.

**************************  
The party was different than Daphne had anticipated. She expected loud music and lights and people drinking out of red solo cups, just how she had seen on TV. And while the living room was packed, there was much less dancing and a lot more making out.

People were in different groups and just sort of talking. Daphne excused herself to try and find the bathroom. And she turned the corner, her eyes were assaulted with the image of her brother making out with his sword a girlfriend sienna. Daphne immediately retracted, to not get caught and to rid herself of the image of her brother with his tongue down some poor girl's throat.

She hadn’t seen Benedict yet but she didn’t want to risk her chances, so she stayed towards the edge of the party. She found her place back with Edwina and migrated farther from where her brother was. Cressida’s house was larger than she had imagined and they stuck together to avoid getting lost. 

Somehow they found themselves by the beer pong table, and Edwina had been coaxed to participate. Daphne opted out, hating the taste of beer (her mother did not need to know how she knew that). After several rounds, Daphne felt herself growing bored and decided to go outside for a spell. The Cowper’s were well known for the award-winning roses so a breather in the garden sounded great after the better part of an hour stuck inside with sweaty horny teenagers. 

Daphne started heading outside when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She whipped around, half expecting one of her brothers to have discovered her, but to her surprise, it was Nigel Berbrooke. She had known Nigel for quite some time. The older boy had been a friend of Anthony’s since peewee football and his family attended the same church as them.

“Hey Daphne,” he slurred. “Long time no see.”

Daphne scoffed. “We go to the same school. 

“Still.” Nigel gave her a once over and suddenly the crop top and skirt Daphne had put on, initially finding them cute, made her feel exposed.

“So I heard you’re a cheerleader now.”

Daphne realized he still had his hand on her wrist and she tried to release it, only for his grip to get tighter. “Yeah, I am.”

Nigel barely paid attention to her struggling to get loose of him and just got closer. “I’m a football player, you’re a cheerleader. Seems like a perfect match don’t you think?”

Daphne wrenched her arm away from him. “ no offense Nigel but I have no interest in dating you.”

Nigel took a step closer. “I wasn’t really interested in dating you.”

Daphne slowly began distancing herself from him. Every step she took, he took one closer. Daphne backed up until she felt herself back up into a hedge, with nowhere to go. She felt Nigel's hot breath against her cheek as he got closer. She panicked and did the only thing she could think of.

She punched him.


	4. Chapter 4

Benedict had never been as popular as his brother. He wasn’t particularly athletic, so football was not an option. So he found himself a passion for art. If you ask anyone but Benedict, they'd say he had a natural gift and was actually quite good. But if you asked him, he would give a self-deprecating sigh and go off on a tangent about why his work was mediocre and lame.

At least until he had met Henry Granville. It had been halfway through sophomore year and Benedict had attended a student gala. Dr. Danbury had approached him, followed by another student, and asked his opinion. Benedict had wasted no time in stating how he felt that the piece lacked substance and warmth. Imagine his surprise when he found out that the other student had been the artist. Benedict had never been more mortified in his life. Henry had just chuckled and introduced himself.

  
Thus a friendship had been born. The older boy had taken Benedict under his wing and introduced him to his friends. Benedict had to be honest. Henry’s friends were nothing like his brothers. While the groups did intersect at points, thus being privileged rich kids in the suburbs, there was something more unconventional and bohemian about Henry's friends, who soon became Benedict's friends.

  
So there he sat in the basement of Cressida Cowper’s basement passing around a blunt with his friends. Anthony was probably upstairs with his friends or sucking face with Sienna, but all Benedict could think about was getting a taco bell afterward.

  
“What are your plans for after high school,” Benedict blurted out. "Mine are to be a modern day Renaissance man." 

  
Henry shuffled next to him and sighed. “Well, my father wants me to go to medical school. But I plan on attending art school.”

  
“Surely you know the repercussions of telling him that.”

  
“Yeah well, my old man is a nice guy. He just expects more from me than stick figures, as he says.”

  
“And your mom?”

  
“As long as I’m happy,” Henry smiled. He got up from his seat on the couch. “Hey, so this party is lame. A couple of us are going over to Skinner’s. We’re going to have an old fashioned artist party. You in?”

  
Benedict groaned. “No, I'm afraid. I have to drive back since Anthony no doubt drank his weight in beer. But let me know next time when you guys have one of those and I’ll definitely come.”

  
Henry smiled and waved, leaving Benedict alone with his thoughts. He sighed and stood up, going to look for Anthony.

  
He really wanted Taco Bell right now

  
******************************

  
Simon didn't know what possessed him to come to Cressida’s party. She didn’t particularly like the girl or parties, so it was honestly pointless. But he was finally back after six months and wanted to catch up with his friends.

  
He had been there all of twenty and sufficiently found the party inefficient for that task. Half his teammates were drunk and the others were hooking up with girls. And he did not have the desire to do either. At least not here, not now. He saw a group of indie kids leave from the basement, the ever-present smell of marijuana on their clothes permeating the air. Simon scowled. Much too strong for his liking. So he exited through a side door into what he presumed was Cressida's backyard.  
He walked around and was about to round the corner where he heard voices. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a feminine voice yell. He started getting closer to the sound. He vaguely heard her say something along the lines of “no interest” when he heard her start to breathe heavily. He got closer.

  
He heard, “I wasn’t really interested in dating you,” and what sounded like a shuffle. Simon peaked around the corner and saw that a guy had someone pinned against them. Before Simon could rush over to help he heard a crack. He rushed over and saw Nigel Berbrooke on the ground holding his nose and the girl frozen in her place.

  
“Did you punch him?” Simon asked.

  
The girl looked up at him as if she had just realized he was there. “I-I think so. He was getting closer and I just... Oh my god.”

  
“You crazy bitch!” Nigel yelled, getting up off the ground. “I think you broke my nose.”

  
He made an advance towards her, but Simon stepped between them. “I would suggest you not take a step closer, Nigel, or risk matching black eyes.”

  
“Of course you would come in as her bloody savior,” Nigel spat. “Always were attracted to the damsel in distress.”

  
“I’d say she’s hardly in distress, or shall I remind you she’s the one that handed you your ass on a platter.”

  
“Why I outta-” Nigel made a move to punch Simon, who gracefully dodged his fists. Simon retracted his fist and nailed Nigel in the face, sending the boy staggering.

  
“Oh!” Daphne yelled in shock as Nigel struggled to gain his footing. At this point, the fight had drawn the attention of some of the occupants from inside. Just as Nigel revved up to go for Simon again, three guys rushed over to break up the fight.

  
Anthony rushed over to hold back Nigel when he saw he was about to hit Simon. Two teammates came and helped restrain Simon, who looked like he could kill Berbrooke then and there.

  
“What’s going on?” Anthony demanded. It was rare to see Simon lose his temper to the point of blooding up someone.

  
“I was just protecting a lady’s honor,” Simon said, pointing behind him. And that’s when Anthony saw red. Cowering in the corner was his sister, makeup ruined from crying, hugging herself, looking terrified. Anthony let go of Nigel and threw him to the ground.

  
“What did you do to my sister?”

  
Simon frowned. Sister? He shrugged off the guys holding him back and turned to the girl. No wonder she had looked familiar. It was well known that the Bridgertons all looked the same.

  
“Are you alright?” he asked. She looked up at him as he extended a hand to help her up. She took it gingerly, not fully sure if she could trust him.

  
“Thank you, uh”

  
“Simon.”

  
“Daphne.”

  
“As in Daphne Bridgerton?”

  
She nodded meekly. Simon noticed her shivering, so he took off his jacket and offered it to her. She smiled and he placed it over her shoulders.

  
Anthony pushed off Nigel to his teammates who made a point of kicking him out and then walked over to where his sister was. She looked up sullen like she knew what a yelling she was in for. But to her surprise, Anthony walked up to her and hugged her. He pulled her in close and she no longer could hold back her tears.

  
Simon felt awkward as he felt he was intruding on a private moment when Anthony turned to him, mouthing thank you. Simon merely nodded in understanding. Benedict came rushing out to them.

  
“Anthony, what happened? Someone said you got in a fight which at first made me laugh, but then I saw Nigel hauled outside with his nose a weird angle.”  
Benedict stopped when he saw the state of his sister.

  
“Daphne?”

  
“Surprise,” She mumbled.

  
Anthony let her go and turned to face her. “What the hell are you doing here? Didn’t mother say you couldn’t be here? And going outside with Nigel? Daph I told you to stay away from your friends.”

  
Daphne scowled at him. “I did stay away from them, for the most part. I came with my friend and I just stepped outside for a moment to get some air, and Nigel came up to me. So it wasn’t even my fault. God, you just want everything to be my fault!”

  
Anthony’s hard glare softened. “Benedict, can you take Daphne to the car. Make sure her friend is okay, too please.”

  
Benedict nodded and took daphne’s hand to lead her to the car parked out front.

  
“Wait your jacket,” Daphne said to Simon.

  
“Keep it. You can return it to me later.”

  
Daphne nodded and continued walking with Benedict. Anthony sighed and sat on a nearby bench. he placed his head in his hands. He just knew he would have so much to deal with when they got home.

  
“Thank you,” he said after a moment.

  
Simon chuckled. “There’s no need for that. Daphne was managing quite fine on her own before I came.”

  
“Did you see her? She was shivering from fright?”

  
“I think it was more so adrenaline from having punched Berbrooke.”

  
“What?”

  
"Who do you think is the one that broke his nose?" Simon smirked. "It wasn't I, for if it was, he would've out cold.”

  
Anthony chuckled at that. “We told her to stay home. And what does she do? She sneaks out.”

  
“You know Nigel being an ass isn't her fault.” 

  
“I know, but if she had just stayed home.”

  
“Bad things happen Bridgerton. What is she to do? Stay home forever.”

  
“Honestly that would be great. It would make my life easier.”

  
They both laughed at that.

  
“Well is should go. Daphne’s all shook up and I can only imagine what it's going to be like when my mother finds out what happened tonight.”

  
“Good luck with that.”

  
“Thanks, I’m going to need it.”

  
************************

  
“Daphne, what were you thinking?” Violet asked, pacing around the room.

  
The last thing the mother had expected when her two sons came home from their party what’s for them to bring back her daughter as well. Especially when she thought her daughter was up in her room sleeping. She had sat in the sitting room by the front door like she always did when Benedict and Anthony went out. She loved her boys, she did, but she knew that they were a handful so she always made sure to stay up and wait for them.

  
Imagine her surprise when they walked in with Daphne, who is covered in dirt, crying, and wearing a jacket that was decidedly not hers. She had Anthony and Daphne upstairs before the younger kids saw them into Daphne‘s room.

  
There Anthony had explained what had happened. Violet paled at the thought of her daughter almost… it was too vile to think of.

  
“She wasn’t,” Anthony quipped.

  
Daphne glared at him from where she sat on her bed, clutching the jacket tighter around her. “ I had just wanted to go with my friends, mother. That’s all. I didn’t think anything would happen.”

  
“But sneaking out? Going to a party where nobody knew you were there? Daphne that’s incredibly dangerous.”

  
“People knew I was there.”

  
“Like who?” Anthony demanded.

  
“None of your business.”

  
“It is my business. My job is to protect you.”

  
“No, it’s not!”

  
“Children-”

  
“None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me!”

  
“I don’t have to listen to you! You’re not my father!”

  
Anthony winced as if he had been slapped. Daphne knew that was a sensitive subject and she felt slightly bad about being it up, but months and months of bottled up emotions were just released. Violet decided to take control of the situation.

  
“That’s enough Anthony. I think it’s time you go to bed.”

  
“But-”

  
“Now.”

  
Anthony frowned before leaving.

  
“That includes you too Benedict,” Violet called into the hall.

  
“Goodnight,” was the meek reply from behind the door.

  
“You too Colin.” A beat. “Eloise, please go back to your guest and slumber party. I’m sure Franchesca and Penelope require your company.”

  
“Goodnight.”

  
“Sorry.”

  
After she was sure her children had gone to bed, Violet turned to her eldest daughter, who looked like she was trying not to cry. She sat next to her on the bed and pulled her in. Daphne let out a couple of sobs, Violet rubbing her back.

  
“There there,” Violet comforted. “I know what happened was scary. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

  
“I’m so sorry, mother,” Daphne said, muffled through her shirt. “I know I shouldn’t have snuck out. I’ll never do it again. Punish me how you will.”

  
“I think you’ve been through enough tonight. But the next time you sneak out, I won’t be as forgiving.”

  
“Understood.”

  
Daphnes sobs had subsided and now she just remained with her head on her mother’s shoulder.  
“About what you said to Anthony.”

  
“I know I shouldn’t have said it,” Daphne groaned. “I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. But he just makes me so mad.”

  
“I understand,” Violet chuckled. “It reminds me of your father. Now I know Anthony might seem a little tough sometimes and he might be a little confused misguided but he always has the best intentions at heart. So you do have a point, and lately, he has been a little more hard on you. But it’s because, and don’t tell him I told you this, you are his favorite sister.”

  
Daphne scoffed. “You’re just saying that.”

  
“I’m not. After we had Benedict all Anthony wanted was a little sister. He had told me he had a little brother and a little sister will just complete it.“ Violet paused, reminiscing the memory. “When Colin came along, he was a little disappointed that it wasn’t a little sister. But then a year later you Camila. I’ll never forget the look on his face when he saw you for the first time. Like you were his whole world. And to this day I believe you have a place in his heart. But your brother, being stubborn would never admit it and he would never admit that he can’t control everything. He wants to protect all of you so much but he knows he can’t.”

  
“ Doesn’t stop him from trying.”

  
“No, it doesn’t. But I know that feeling better than anyone. You just want to keep them inside the house for the rest of their lives so nothing can ever hurt them, but that’s just not reasonable. You will all go out into the world and sometimes you’ll be hurt and we can’t do anything about it and sometimes you’ll be able to do it all on your own. One day you won’t need me.”

  
“I’ll always need you mother.”

  
“Yeah well,” Violet wiped away her tears and got up from the bed. “I think that’s enough crying for tonight. I’ll let you rest.”

  
“Goodnight.”

  
“Goodnight.”

  
*********************

  
Even though his mother had told him to go to bed, and then he could not. The alcohol that he drank at the party no longer had an effect and he felt sober for the first time that night. The adrenaline that had pumped through his veins when he had seen Daphne in the garden had been enough to sober him up.

  
All he remembers is hearing shouts from outside and seeing Simon and Nigel squaring off, which was odd. Nigel was a bit of an ass, but Simon had always had a tremendous amount of self-control. So he had walked outside. And that’s how he found himself in exactly the situation he had been trying to avoid.

  
A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. “May I come in,” his mother asked, her head peeking in through the door.

  
“Doesn’t matter what I say, you’ll come in anyway.”

  
“Smart boy.” His mother sat on his bed and patted beside her so that he could sit as well. “I believe you and need to have a long-overdue conversation.”  
“About?”

  
“About what Daphne said.”

  
“I’d rather not.”

  
“I saw your face, Anthony. I know she hurt you."

  
Anthony turned his head away. “I’m fine.”

  
“Are you really going to lie to your own mother?”

  
Anthony turned back to face her, his eyes bloodshot. Violet looked at her eldest child, who looked much older and tired than a man of almost 18 years.  
“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry,” she said, pulling him closer to her chest. “I know these past years have been hard for you, but I never realized how much it affected you.”

  
“I assure you mother, I’m fine.”

  
“You’re not. You’ve been assuming a role that’s not yours.”

  
“I’m the oldest. I have a responsibility to my family.”

  
Violet smiled. “ And I appreciate everything you’ve been doing, but Daphne had a point. You are not your father and I would never want you to be. Ever since your father passed, you assumed the role of man of the house, but you’re not even 18, Anthony. I am the parent here. I’m the one who must deal with responsibility."

  
“ But if I’m not there for them then-”

  
“ You’ll just be their brother, as it should be."

  
“I don’t think I know how to do that.”

  
“I think we should start with you laying off Daphne. What you’re doing is not right. She should be free to make friends. If there’s anyone who you find incredibly dangerous or bad let me know and I will discuss it with her, but this meddling in your sister's life needs to stop.”

  
“Mother-”

  
“Am I understood?”

  
Anthony resigned. “Yes, mother.”

  
Violet softened at his expression. “I know you want what’s best for your siblings, but sometimes what’s best for them is for them to experience life on their own.”  
“And if they get hurt?”

  
“Then you will be there for them, as their brother.”

  
Anthony, as old and stubborn as he was, couldn’t help but wipe away the tear on his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he cried in front of his mother. not even at his father’s funeral.

  
“I should probably talk to Daphne,” Anthony said.

  
“Tomorrow.” Violet kissed her son on his head. “You should get some rest. Tomorrow we have church and I’m sure you don’t want to miss Colin being bossed around by Hyacinth and her friends.”

  
“How’d you manage to convince Colin to do that?” Anthony chuckled.

  
Violet smirked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. “A mother never reveals her secrets


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne didn’t know what she expected when she walked in on Monday, but it sure as hell wasn’t everyone staring at her and avoiding her. She noticed the stares and honestly those were normal. But the whispers. Those irritated her. It felt as if she was out of the loop. 

She walked up to her locker, ignoring the looks as best as she could.

“Did you see this?” Edwina hissed as she rushed up. She was holding out her phone. Daphne looked down and saw it was Lady Whistledown. She took the phone from Edwina and read the front-page story. It was a basic rundown of the party. She even laughed at the statement that Cressida Cowper had more talent for glaring than for party planning. But the main topic had been the fight that broke out. And how Nigel Berbrooke was seen sporting a rather nasty broken nose. Daphne had yet to see it, but if the blood gushing out on Saturday had been any indication, she could only imagine the damage she had done. Surprisingly she found that the article mentioned her brother arguing with Nigel, but no mention of the possible attack on her honor or the fact that she is the one that delivered the blow to Nigel’s face. And she didn’t think he would be one to exactly be forthcoming that he was beaten up by a girl. In fact, nothing in the article was specific to her. So why was everyone staring?

“So far it doesn’t mention me,” Daphne said. Edwina merely nodded. After her encounter with Nigel, Daphne had snuck out of the party without anybody noticing her and texted Edwina she had found a ride. Anthony had found her and made sure he waited until her sister picked her up before they went home. Daphne had explained the situation Sunday morning via text. Always the optimist, Edwina had some choice words about Nigel. 

“Eddie?” Daphne leaned in to whisper. “Is there a particular reason that everyone seems to be staring at me?”

Edwina turned to her, confused. “Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“I really don’t.”

“Daph, your brother got in a fight.”

“So?”

“Even though it’s not in Whistledown, people are speculating.”

“That’s not good.”

“Don’t worry. I'm sure by lunch everyone will forget.”

“Well, that’s hopeful.”

“So have you found your knight in shining armor?”

“Who?”

“The hot guy who helped you?”

“Edwina!” Daphne reprimanded. “I did not say ‘hot”.

“You might as well have,” Edwina stated. "you basically described him as an Adonis”

Daphne blushed at that comment. “I did no such thing. And no, I haven't found him. I don’t know who he is. I think my brother knows him, but currently, we’re not really speaking.”

‘Yeah, I get it,” Edina Agreed. “Older siblings can be a drag.”

“What are you talking about? Kate seems awesome.”

“She is, but she’s also my sister.”

Daphne had to agree she had a point. “Yeah, sisters are not as bad as brothers.”

“Your brother doesn’t seem that bad,” Edwina blushed. “It was really sweet of your brother to wait until my ride got there.”

“Eddie?”

“What?”

“Please tell me you don’t actually like my brother.”

Eddie scrunched her nose. “I don’t. I barely know the guy. But it was a very nice thing to do.”

“That’s my brother, always the gentleman.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that.”

“I don’t like it when it’s in reference to my friends.”

Edwina laughed. “Well, that’s what happens when you have three hot older brothers.”

“Eddie!”

“What?” Edwina smirked. “I have eyes.”

“Whatever,” Daphne huffed. “Let’s get to class.”

****************************************************  
“Anthony,” Sienna said, as she met him under the bleachers during study hall. What had innocently started as actual studying was soon replaced by more entertaining uses for their time. As she sat down, Anthony wasted no time in pulling her in and kissing her. Soon enough they were making out under the bleachers like they were wanting to do. 

“Wait,” sienna said, pushing him away. “I need to talk to you.”

“Can it wait?" Anthony said, kissing her on her neck. That was definitely going to leave a mark. 

“Anthony!” Sienna grabbed his face and pushed him away, bringing him to eye level. “Can we please talk?”

Anthony laughed and adjusted their position so they were sitting side by side instead of her straddling him. He pulled her in slowly, and she rested her head on his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“So this weekend is my grandpa’s birthday and my dad and stepmom wanted to host.” Anthony could feel dread in the pit of his stomach. “He’s turning 90 and it's kind of a big deal. My whole family will be there and I wanted to know-”

“No-”

“-if you could come.” Sienna pulled away from him, frowning. “What do you mean no?”

“Why do you want me to meet your family?”

Sienna scoffed. “It’s actually pretty normal for a boyfriend to meet his girlfriend’s parents at some point or another.”

“Wait a minute, boyfriend?”

“Yes. what’s wrong with it?”

“Sienna. I thought we talked about this. I thought we were gonna keep it casual and avoid labels.”

Sienna looked at him in shock. “Yeah. In the beginning. Anthony, we’ve been dating for like 8 months.”

Anthony groaned. “Don’t call it dating, please.”

“Then what would I call it?” Sienna was starting to get hurt by what Anthony was saying. Anthony, however, was freaking out. “What did you think this was? I’ve only been seeing you this entire time.”

“I never asked you to.”

Sienna felt as if she had been slapped. “Wow, ‘she muttered as she grabbed her bag off the floor. "If that’s how you feel.” 

Sienna began heading back to the school. Anthony rushed up and grabbed her wrist. “Sienna, wait!”

Sienna yanked her hand back and turned to him, angry tears in her eyes. “Goodbye Anthony.”

Anthony stood under the bleachers, wondering what the heck had just happened.

**********************************  
Daphne had it made it to lunch without incident. Just as Edwina said, people were wondering what happened at the party. But a new girl transferring had taken the heat off of her and fortunately her classmates’ attention too. She grabbed her lunch bag from her locker, refusing to eat what they served in the cafeteria. She made her way into the lunchroom towards her normal table with her friends. Unfortunately for her, someone had spilled milk on the floor and not bothered to clean it up. So of course her foot found the spill and she lurched backward, slipping on said milk. Before she could collide with the floor, someone came up behind her and steadied her.

She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

“You,” she gasped.

“Me,” the guy smirked. “We have to stop meeting this way.”

Daphne stood up and dusted herself off. “And what way would that be?”

“Me coming in and saving the fair maiden.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “I believe it was you who said that I didn’t really need saving about Nigel.”

“Yeah well, I still helped.”

“Thank you,” Daphne said honestly. “I was meaning to find you and thank you properly, but I didn’t catch your name.”

“Are you serious?”

“What?”

“You seriously don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?”

“Bassett!” Daphne looked over to see her brother and his football cronies come up to them. “Daph? I didn’t see you there.”

Daphne turned back to her mystery guy. “Bassett?”

“Daph, this is Simon Bassett,” her brother said. “He’s the football captain.”

“Ah yes, I have heard of you.”

“I see my reputation precedes me.”

“Yes, well I have been warned about you.”

“About me?” Simon found it interesting that Daphne was not fawning over him as he was used to girls doing. Something in her eyes said she was challenging him. 

“Yes, well, thank you for everything, but I'm going to go eat my lunch.” without another word, Daphne walked away towards her friends, who were all looking at her expectantly. Simon was pulled away by his friends. 

Anthony clapped a hand on his back. “So do you have plans for Friday?”

“Just the game. Why?”

“Because my mother insists we have you over.”

“Why do you say it like that?”

“Because it's not really an invitation so much as a command.”

“I like your mother already.”

“You will eat your words, Bassett.”

“Can’t wait.”

*********************************  
Sienna had ignored him all week, but now that it was Friday, she couldn’t ignore him for long. They had their first game of the season and as head cheerleader, Sienna would have to be in attendance for tonight's game. It was a home game, which meant that they had more time than usual, which meant his mother would want everyone to eat before the game.

His mother had made it a point to attend all her children’s events, which was a lot considering she had eight children. But football games were something the whole family attended, even Franchesca, who had a large disinterest in sports. And before any Bridgerton event, their mother always had a family dinner.

The Bridgerton clan behaved about as well as you would expect. Benedict and Colin were joking with Eloise about the identity of Whistledown, whom Eloise had taken a particular interest in due to her love of all things female author. Daphne and Franchesca were talking about all things girly, as they did. Although Franchesca would never admit it, she looked up to her older sister and wanted to be just like her (sans cheerleading; Franchesca was not very athletic). Gregory and Hyacinth were taking up their mother’s attention by throwing peas at each other. And Anthony sat quietly in his chair, sulking.

And as appetizing the steak and potatoes his mother had prepared looked, there was nothing that could improve Anthony’s spirit, not with Sienna seemingly ignoring him. His mother looked at him with worry, but before she could ask him what was wrong, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Eloise said, getting up from her seat. “It’s surely Pen. she’s gonna come with us to the game.”

Eloise walked back, a confused look on her face. Beside her Pen walked in, also with a confused look on her face. Behind them, none other than Simon Basset walked in.

“Glad you could make it,” Anthony greeted.

“Please have a seat,” Violet said, gesturing to the empty seat beside Daphne. Daphne looked to her mother in horror. She did not want to sit beside him.

Simon nodded, taking his seat. “Thank you so much for the invitation. Mrs. Bridgerton. When Anthony mentioned you would like to have me over for dinner, there was no possible way I could say no.”

“More like you didn’t have a choice,” Anthony muttered under his breath. 

Violet sent a warning look to her son. “Ignore my son. I am delighted that you accepted my invitation. I just wanted to properly thank you for helping Daphne the other day. ”

Daphne almost choked on her food. She really didn’t want her mother discussing the events. It was slightly embarrassing. 

“Well, it was no problem, ma'am. Besides, I hardly think Daphne needed the help.” he winked at her and she felt like disappearing then and there. Her blush did not go unnoticed by her mother. She gave her a knowing smile, the same smile a mother gives her child when they know something you don’t. “She seems like a very capable young lady. Probably takes after her mother.”

“How very nice of you to say.'' Daphne didn’t need to look to know that her mother was preening at all the attention. Both for her and Daphne. “Daphne has always been very smart and hardworking. Not to mention talented. She made varsity cheer.”

“So explains the uniform.” Simon couldn’t help himself. He looked at Daphne, subtly taking in her form, sitting perfectly in her chair, in her cheerleading uniform, not a hair out of place. Daphne was squirming in her seat, a bit uncomfortable. “You look nice.”

“Thank you. Really.” Daphne was not going to back down from what clearly was a taunt. “I actually have to return your jacket.”

“That would be great.”

“I think I left it at school.”

“Then you can return it Monday.’

“Definitely.” there was something in the way that he looked at her that irked her. A rather large sense of self, or arrogance, or even confidence. She didn’t like the way it made her feel like a fool.

“Well then,” Anthony said, cutting their staring match short. “Let us eat so that we can head over to the school. Daph do you need a ride?”

“Yes, please. Can we pick up my friend? Her sister works tonight and can’t give her a ride.”

“Of course.” Anthony got up from his seat. “I’ll get the keys and meet you by the car.”

Simon also got up from his seat and offered a hand to Daphne. “Shall we?”

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him. “Sure..”

She took his hand and got up from her seat. She walked over to the hall and grabbed her cheer bag, Simon walking up behind her. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Daphne glowered. 

Simons smirked. “And what am I doing?”

“You’re being all charming in front of my family.”

“You think I’m charming?”

“I think you think you’re charming.”

“I think your mother agrees.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, walking outside.

“You don’t like me very much do you?”

“I don’t even know you.”

“You know of me.”

“Only what people say.”

“And what do people say?”

Daphne hated how smug he looked. “That you’re a flirt. That girls throw themselves at you. That you were gone for half a year and no one knows why. That you’re mysterious and temperamental.”

“And what do you think?”

“I think it’s a load of B.S.”

Simon was taken aback by her boldness. ‘Why do you say that?”

“It’s obvious that it’s all an act. If you keep up this facade of being mysterious and unattainable, then you can keep people at arm's length. Plus you love the female attention.”

“You know, you have a reputation as well.”

Daphne looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s just that supposedly you're one of the most popular girls at school.”

“Supposedly?”

“I have also heard that people, specifically guys are avoiding you,” Simon elaborated. “Now I'm not one to point fingers, but I do believe your older brothers have not helped your social situation.”

“Well, no.”

“And the encounter at the party only solidified that.” Daphne sighed. She knew very well that people had lost interest for fear that they may too end up like Nigel. Simon had paused, a faraway look in his eyes. He had just thought of something. An idea as brilliant as it was insane. “But what if I told you that I have a solution that might fix our problems?”

“What problems?”

“You made a mistake in your analysis of me,” Simon said. “I don’t love all the female attention I get. I just want to graduate so I can get the hell away from here and go to college. And you wish to get the attention from guys you had before your brothers screwed it up.”

“So what do you propose?”

“We can pretend we’re dating.”

Daphne laughed. Daphne laughed hard. He couldn't be serious. Them? Fake date? “That sounds absurd.”

“No, but think about it. We will appear exactly as we want, me unavailable and you desirable. It's a well-known fact that men always want what they can't have.”

“Women too.”

Simon chuckled. Of course, she would say that. “Yes, but if we pretend to date for a little while, you can ‘break up with me’. I’ll pretend to be heartbroken and girls will leave me be until graduation, and you can coast through high school having ‘dumped’ the captain of the football team.”

“That actually makes sense.”

“So what do you say?”

Daphne thought about his proposal. It was crazy. Absolutely crazy. How many times had she read fanfics of this that always ended up terribly? But he did have a point. No one would talk to her anymore, especially after the display Anthony had made against Nigel. But she knew better. She knew so much better…

“Let’s do it.”


	6. Chapter 6

If there was one thing that Penelope liked, it was unpredictability. In her monotonous routine, she found comfort but there was always something far greater in mystery and scandal. Yet the only drama in her life was in the pages of novels her mother would kill her for reading. Nevertheless, she craved for a little excitement. Was that too much for a thirteen-year-old to ask?

Well someone must have heard her wishes, for her father received word that his cousin was moving to town. He had been widowed several years ago and recently got remarried. So while he and his new bride were off on their honeymoon, his daughter would stay with the Featheringtons until he came back and moved into their new home. 

Penelope had spent all Saturday preparing for the arrival of Marina. Marina Thompson was her name and she was only a few years her elder. It had been decided that she would room with Penelope since Phillipa and Prudence were not too keen on sharing their rooms and Felicity's room was far too small. Besides Penelope didn’t mind sharing the room with her cousin. She could always use a kindred spirit.

So on Sunday they all dressed in their best for the church picnic and waited for the early arrival of the Thompsons. When they arrived, her father pulled aside his cousin to discuss some business, while Marina walked into the living room. 

The first thing Penelope could think of was that she was beautiful. Like breathtakingly beautiful in the way that girls that were mean to her were. She braced for the sour words to be directed at her when she was surprised by marina’s genuine smile and kindness. Her mother hurried them along to the car, Phillipa and Prudence opting to go in their own car. On the way to church, Penelope was elated to find that her cousin, for all her beauty, was a nice girl. They talked about what she did at her old school: yearbook and choir. By the time her father parked the car, Penelope was certain she had found a friend in the girl. 

“Who is that?” Eloise had asked her after service. As soon as they were allowed to go outside, Eloise grabbed her hand and pulled her towards where the shaved ice was. Eloise gestured to where Marina was seated with her family.

“That would be my cousin, Marina Thompson.”

“Cousin? I didn't know you had a cousin who lived nearby.”

“She didn’t. But her father is moving to town and while he's away on his honeymoon, she will be staying with us.”

“Is she nice?”

“Lovely actually.”

“Oh. So she’s beautiful and kind,” Eloise groaned. “I suppose now you’ll understand what it's like to live with a perfect person.”

“Eloise!”

“I’m just saying. Daphne and her will definitely get along.”

“I believe she's a year ahead.”

“So she’ll be with my idiot brother Colin then?”

“Speaking of, where is he?” Penelope looked around. “Surely he would have made a beeline for the food by now.”

Eloise narrowed her eyes and joined Penelope in searching. “You’re right. There’s only one thing that would distract my brother from food. Gir- aha there he is!”

Penelope looked toward where Eloise was pointing and felt her heartbreak. For there, by the picnic tables was Colin making heart eyes at her cousin. The other Bridgertons were also making her acquaintance, but Penelope could see the fondness in Colin’s eyes as he stared at MArina. Marina, on the other hand, smiled politely, but kept glancing at her phone Penelope felt her chest tighten and her eyes sting. But she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. 

“He looks comfortable over there.”

“Comfortable? That boy looks absolutely smitten!” Eloise cried. “I apologize for him. The last thing you need is for him to be hanging around.”

“I don’t mind. Your brother is nice.”

“You say that because you don’t live with him.” 

“Have you met my sisters? Your family is a godsend in comparison.”

“Yes, I admit Phillipa and Prudence are a bit much, but Felicity is nice and now you have Marina.”

“That I do.”

“Oh no!” Eloise exclaimed. “Colin’s getting up. Quick, before he eats all the eclairs!” 

The two girls rushed off giggling towards the dessert table, all thoughts of Marina and Colin long gone from Penelope's mind.

***********************************

Monday came far too soon for Daphne’s liking. She had spent the entire weekend going over Simon's plan in her head. He had texted her late Sunday evening. He had told her to meet him by the front of the school. So after Anthony pulled in she rushed away stating a bathroom emergency. She waited until her brothers walked inside the school before running outside. She stood by a bench on the far side of the school.

She felt herself shaking, nervous and excited. She wouldn’t admit it to him, but the idea of walking in on the arm of the most desired guy at their school gave her a thrill. 

“Daphne,” a familiar voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. There in all his glory was Simon Bassett. 

“Good morning,” Daphne said. “You were very vague with what the plan was.”

“That’s because I don't have one.”

“What?”

“All we’re gonna do is ‘date’ for the rest of the semester,” Simon said. “We’ll keep up appearances at school and games, doing as little as possible.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes?”

Daphne sighed. “You honestly don’t think that there should be some boundaries set?”

“Such as?”

“Things like PDA?”

“We shall not have to worry.”  
“Why?”

“Because I am Simon Bassett.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “I am very well aware.”

You scoff, but it does mean that people won’t expect too much PDA. but all eyes will be on you.” Simon’s face softened into something akin to concern. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“That’s the whole point of this right?”

Simon smirked and extended an arm out. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”  
*****************************

Benedict was up to his elbows in paint. He always found refuge in the art room and after the day he’d had, he really needed a break. School had let out fifteen minutes prior and he was avoiding going home because there was a storm brewing and he really didn’t want to be there when hurricane Anthony let all hell break loose on poor Daphne.

The day had started innocently enough. There were whispers, no doubt the gossip and rumor mill doing what it does best, sticking its nose in everyone’s business. And now with this Lady Whistledown character, it's only gained more traction. And with the people at his school being the children of prominent figures in the community, himself and his siblings included, he expected the gossip.

What he did not expect was his sister waltzing into the cafeteria at lunch hanging off of the football captain. He looked over to his brother, who had gone pale and furious. The couple then had the audacity to sit at an empty table in the middle of the lunchroom, well within the line of vision of every soul in that room. 

While Benedict was not one to really monitor Daphne’s actions, without Anthony's insistence, it did strike him as a surprise when she walked in with Simon. He did not know how to feel. Simon had a reputation. But then again so did he and Anthony. So who were they to judge? But the way that Anthony looked like he would combust then and there before storming out of the cafeteria made it all worth it.

For about ten seconds until he realized he would not hear the end of it from Anthony, and honestly listening to Anthony go off about whatever minor inconvenience had contributed to his dark and depressing brooding manner was the very bane of his existence.

So to distance and center himself he found refuge in the one place his siblings wouldn’t bother him: the art room. It was a rather large room in the back wing of the school after you passed the classes of musicians, theater kids, and dancers, you found yourself in the bohemian ways of visual arts. Daphne and Anthony avoided the area due to the “offending” smell as Anthony put and Colin simply didn’t know this corner of the school existed. 

He finished washing off and drying his brushes before he went back to his sketch pad. Paint was a medium he used in class, but his true passion lied in charcoal and pastels, with the occasional watercolor. His best friend, Henry Granville was the painter. He could take two colors and create an amazing world within the canvas. He was gaining success on social media and his personal website. Benedict looked up and scanned the group of students who also congregated in the art room and saw no sign of henry. 

He put his books back on his desk and decided to grab a drink from the vending machine and look for henry. The halls of the art building were always filled with interesting characters. Students who wanted to cultivate their talents in singing, theater, dance, and music. Benedict smiled at the thought of Francesca one day walking these same halls with the other music prodigies. She would be like a fish out of water. 

He turned the corner, and there was Henry, surrounded by some of his friends. They were all older than Benedict and nice enough, but they were always a bit wary of him. They all knew of him and his family reputation, specifically of his parents and Anthony. In his mind, they thought he thought he was better than them. Sometimes being a bridgerton had its side effects. 

“Benedict! There you are,” he exclaimed. “We have that assignment for art class to work on do we not?”

Benedict stood mouth agape, confused. Henry gave him a look and benedict caught on. “Of course. That's why I was looking for you.”

“Then shall we go?” Before he could say a word, Benedict found himself being dragged away by henry. Benedict turned back to see an annoyed look on the girl who had been talking to him

“Where are we going?” Benedict finally asked once they were far enough away.

“How do you feel about smoke? I could really use one.”

“I’ll grab my stuff.”

********************

Daphne was surprised at how well their plan was working. People could not stop looking at her all day. Girls looked at her in awe and her friends were all begging for details. But as for their plan, Daphne did not say a word. By the end of the day, it was known that Daphne Bridgetron had caught the attention of Simon Bassett. The school was abuzz, wondering if they were official. For now, she insisted they take it slow. Simon had disagreed since that allowed girls to still flirt with him, such as the nasty Cressida Cowper. But ultimately he had accepted. 

She finished curling her hair in the locker room and putting in her bow. She had chosen to stay after school to get ready for the game. It also gave her an excuse to avoid Anthony. She had ignored him all day at school but hadn't failed to notice the particularly murderous gaze he had given them when he saw. She finished up getting ready and grabbed her bag, heading out towards the waiting area for the buses. She didn't get far before feeling a hand pull her back. She spun around to see a very irate Anthony.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he seethed. 

“Heading towards the bus.” 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Please save me the sarcasm and mind games. I’m talking about you and Bassett.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.”

“Bullshit Daphne. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your little show during lunch today? I’m not stupid.”

“I beg to differ.”

“What’s going on between you and Simon?”

“Nothing-”

“That’s good-”

“Yet,” Daphne smirked at him. She tried to leave but Anthony blocked her path. “Move.”

“I forbid you from dating him.”

Daphne’s expression darkened. “You forbid me? You don’t do anything. Who are you to forbid me to do anything?”

“I am your older brother!”

“Exactly. Brother. Not my keeper.” Daphne walked past him, purposefully knocking his shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a game to get to.”

***************  
Benedict had never been to one of Henry’s parties before. They were often impromptu and laid back, so maybe “Party” wasn't the proper word. But there was no denying that Benedict felt more comfortable there than in the basement at one of Anthony's friends’ parties. Some people were painting in the living room, others were smoking in a circle on the porch. Henry had mentioned his parents were well off and always working or out of town, so the lack of parental figures didn’t surprise him. 

So there he was on Friday night. Anthony had an away game so he felt no need to go to his game. He borrowed his mother’s car and drove to the address that Henry gave him. The house was grander than Benedict expected. If Henry also came from money, then why did they seem to find offense with Benedict?

After a while of smoking and talking to some of Henry's friends, benedict decided to roam the house. He had to acknowledge that the Granvilles had an exquisite and eccentric taste. They certainly had their collection of nude paintings. Maybe the Granvilles were a more artistic family, more accepting of the bohemian ways of their son and his friends.

“How are you enjoying the party?” Henry said, pulling up beside him.

“It’s interesting, “Benedict replied. “Your friends are not nearly as boring as Anthony’s.”

“That’s not exactly a very high bar.” They both laughed. “If you get the munchies, there are snacks in the kitchen and drinks on the table.”

“Thanks.” Benedict turned to face him, but Henry had already gone off to greet someone else. 

He made his way to the kitchen, to hopefully find something that would satiate his cravings. He saw a large bowl of tortilla chips and guacamole and figured that that would suffice. He grabbed the entire bowl and leaned against the counter, munching absentmindedly. A girl he vaguely recognized walked in, searching for something.

“Where the hell are the hips?” she looked around until she saw him. She looked accusatory at him, empty bowl in hand. “Oh.”

Benedict looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry,” he mumbled, mouth full of chips and crumbs flying out.

“Bridgertons. “The girl gave him a disgusted look as she turned to rummage through the cabinets. She pulled out a bag of pretzels and grabbed the bowl from Benedict’s grasp, pouring them in.

Benedict furrowed his eyebrows at her comment. “I’m sorry, have we met?”

“I think you would have remembered me if we had met before.”

“Then how do you know my name?”

“All you Bridgertons look the same. Didn’t think you’d be caught dead here. Aren’t you all old money or something”

“ Or something,” Benedict chuckled. “I see my family’s reputation precedes me.”

“Yeah well, you’re slumming it here with us instead of hanging around with your rich friends.”

“Who says i’m slumming it?” The girl looked at him with amusement, before pursing his lips, trying to suss him out. He flashed her a charming smile, hoping to break down the wall of ice she had put up. 

“Genevieve.” She finally said after a moment. Success!

“Benedict.”

She smirked at him. “Well, Benedict, since it appears to be your first time here, why don’t I introduce you to my friend.”

“Your friends?”

“No. Friend.”

Benedict was confused as to what she meant until he saw a very pretty girl on the couch. Genevieve motioned for him to sit as she leaned over and kissed the other girl. As soon as he sat between him, both girls were all over him. Benedict’s mind was spinning as he made out with them and at the thought of what was about to possibly happen. And maybe the lack of blood in his brain as he felt it rushing to other parts of him. 

“If you’ll excuse me a moment,” he said, getting up. “I need to use the restroom real quick.”

He excused himself and walked towards where Henry had motioned the bathrooms. He stopped in front of the door he believed to be that of the bathroom and knocked lightly. Not hearing a response he assumed it was empty and he pushed open the door. Bad idea.

For there stood Henry, stark naked, making out with another guy. Henry’s eyes met his and widened. Before he could say a word, Benedict closed the door and rushed back. He barely spared a glance or word to the girls and grabbed his coat, tumbled into his car, and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re dating daphne bridgerton?” Simon rolled his eyes for the third time since he arrived. He leaned over the sofa to grab his drink from the side table.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

Will chuckled as he killed another of Simons's players. “You Mr. I’ll never have a relationship all of a sudden dating little miss perfect, not to mention she’s your best mate’s sister.”

“Anthony is not my best mate. You are.”

“Don’t even deny it, Hastings. Ever since we went to different high schools, you've been buddy-buddy with that bridgerton kid.”

“Firstly, don't call me that. You know I hate it.” Simon retaliated by blasting Will in the game. “And secondly, do I detect jealousy?”

Will scoffed. “As if I would ever be jealous of that over-moussed, pompous, rich boy. The 1800s called, they want their sideburns back.”

Simon almost choked on his drink. “I keep telling him to shave them and he just retorts that they make him look dignified.”

“As if being a rake could ever be dignified.”

Simon quirked a brow. “Speaking of the 1800s..”

Will blushed. “Sorry. Alice has me watching this new show on Netflix.”

“And?”

‘A rake is like a regency fuckboy.”

“I take offense to that.”

“Why?”

“Because if Anthony is that, what does that make me?”  
Will cheered as he won their game. Simon sighed and put down his controller. Will got up and grabbed water from his fridge. “That would make you, my friend, a manwhore.”

“Well sorry. Not all of us have been dating the same girl since grade 8.”

Will smirked. “Is what you do really called dating?”

“Oh fuck off!”

“Am I wrong?”

“What’s the point of dating in high school anyway?”

“If you feel that way, then explain Daphne.”

“That’s different.”

“How so?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“We’re faking.”

Will coughed, his water had gone down the wrong pipe. “What?”

“It’s a ruse.”

“Have you gone mad?”

“No, it's brilliant.”

“How so?”

“Girls leave me alone and she gets the attention she wants.”

“She gets to be associated with you. If you ask me, she got the short end of the stick.”

Simon rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Will just smiled cheekily. “Does that mean you’re gonna be homecoming king?”

“What? No.”

“Oh, You definitely are.”

“No way. She knows I'm not into those pointless popularity contests.”

Will put on his best valley girl voice. “But you guys are like the total power couple.”

“I’m not even going to homecoming. It's so stupid.”

“If you don’t go, won't it be suspicious?”

“It’s me we're talking about.”

“But it's also Miss Popular.”

“No way.’

Their conversation was interrupted by a banging on the door. 

“I thought your parents were at work.”

“They are.”

“Are you expecting anyone?”

Will frowned. “No.” 

“Then who-”

“I don’t know.” will walk over to the door but couldn't see anything through the peephole. “Who is it?”

“Anthony Bridgerton. I need to speak to Bassett and before you lie for him, I know he's there. There's something we need to discuss.``

Well shit.

*********************************  
Eloise Bridgerton was a force to be reckoned with. And at almost 14 she was making her way in the world. Or at trying to figure it out. And doing a pretty good job if she said so herself. 

Eloise was the star pitcher for her little league baseball team. She had the best aim out of any of the Bridgertons much to her brothers' dismay. Violet Bridgerton had made it a point to support her children’s talents and dreams, signing them up for whatever sport or activity they preferred. Anthony had done jr football for years before high school and Daphne had done competitive gymnastics for years before joining cheer in the seventh grade. Benedict and Colin had both done little league, so when it was Eloise’s turn to pick and her mother was being not so subtle about ballet, like Penelope had done, she chose little league to follow after her brothers. 

Being on the team with them had been hard since the other players didn't like her because she was a girl and her brothers would get upset when she played better than them. But Pen’s dad was their coach, and while not the most talkative man, he had a silent love for Eloise. Maybe it had something to do with her being the star player or her being Pen’s best friend, but he never excluded her because she was a girl. 

In addition to a killer arm, she had a brilliant mind, and yes she would say so herself. She yearned for knowledge and wanted to know everything about everything around her. So naturally, she joined her school’s newspaper. She had even convinced Pen to join. It was a chance for her to become an investigative journalist. 

Or so she thought. There was no real investigative work in a middle school newspaper. She got stuck reporting about science fairs and subpar school lunches. Two months into the school year and she wanted to pull her hair out. 

“Penelope,” she whined. The aforementioned girl looked up from her spot on Eloise's bed and put down her highlighter. “Help. I'm dying of boredom.”

Pen rolled her eyes and put aside her algebra homework. “You have to finish your article El. they're due Monday.”

“You already finished yours didn't you?”

“Mother said I had to finish my homework before I could go out to the movies with you tonight.”

Eloise huffed. “Why can’t the newspaper give us actual interesting assignments?”

“Because we’re middle schoolers,” Penelope said matter of factly. “What exactly would be the hard-hitting news story? We know the meat in the mystery meat?”

“I hate that you’re right,” Eloise grumbled. “One day, when I am all grown up, I will be the best investigative journalist the world has ever seen.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Penelope smiled. “But if you hate what you do in the newspaper, why don’t you just do investigative journalism for yourself?”

This piqued Eloise's interest. “What do you mean?”

“You can investigate something on your own and publish it, either in the newspaper or on your own.”  
“Pen that is brilliant!” Eloise exclaimed, rushing up to hug her friend. “And I have the perfect idea of what to write about first.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I’m going to find out who Whistldown is.”

“Oh.” 

*******************************************

“Will if you don’t open this door.”

“Will, don’t you dare.”

“Open this door right now!”

“Will, don’t do it.’

“Will!”

Will looked between the door and Simon. “Sorry man.”

As soon as he opened the door, Anthony was on Simon. Simon grunted as he was careened into the couch, Anthony pounding on him. Simon headbutted him to move and threw a punch that landed on Anthony’s cheek. Anthony was thrown back and glared at him as he rushed up and punched Simon in the gut. Will rushed in between them and pulled Anthony off of Simon. 

“What is the matter with you?” Simon bellowed. 

“Me? What’s the matter with you?” Anthony shouted. “My sister? Are you out of your goddamn mind? You know she’s off-limits.”

“Off limits?”

“Exactly. I forbid you from dating her.”

Will handed them both towels to wipe the blood off their faces. Simon took his graciously. “First of all, Daphne and I aren’t dating. We’re just hanging out because she’s actually more than just your little sister. Second of all, we aren’t doing anything untoward. And lastly who are you to forbid me or Daphne from doing anything? Daphne is old enough to make her own decisions.”

“Old enough? Are you serious? She's a baby. She's barely fifteen.” Anthony wiped the blood from his mouth. “You’re a senior. She's a freshman. People are talking.”

“People always talk, Anthony. I didn’t think you listened.”

“I swear to god if you hurt her-”

Simon got up and thundered over to where Anthony stood. “Like I said. We are just friends. If you think me capable of doing anything inappropriate with her, you don’t know me at all.”

“Just stay away from my sister.”

“I think you should leave now.”

Anthony got close to his face. “Gladly.”

Anthony handed back the towel to will and stormed out of the door.

******************************  
“Are you heading out?”

Penelope looked up from where she was putting on her earrings by her dresser. Marina had walked in from taking a shower, drying off her hair.

“Yeah. I’m headed out to the movies with Eloise and Franchesca. Would you like to come with us?”

Marina shook her head. “No thank you. Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop. Mine doesn't have a webcam.”

“Sure,” Penelope said. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you need a webcam for?”

Marina flushed. ``To video chat someone.”

Penelope smiled. “Who?”

Marina looked around as if someone were listening. She locked the door behind her and pulled Penelope towards the bed.

“Marina, mother doesn't like for us to lock the doors-”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“What?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I have a secret boyfriend.”

“What?”

“Yeah, his name is George .”

“Why is it a secret?”

“Because he’s older and my father would never allow it.”

“Does he live here?”

“No. I miss him terribly. But when I go back for college we’ll be reunited once again.”

“Oh, that’s so romantic.”

Marina looked away, her eyes glazing over. “He’s amazing. He’s smart and funny and he makes me feel alive. And honestly, I’m in love with him. Do you know what that feels like?”

Penelope flushed, holding her tongue.

“What am I saying, of course, you haven’t,” Marina giggled. “You’re fourteen.”

“Who’s to say I haven’t?”

“Oh, so you have fallen in love?”

“Well, no,” Penelope stammered. “But I’d like to think we can feel love at any age.”

“In that, I agree with you,” Marina sighed. “Just because I’m sixteen whatever I feel begs written off as teen drama and angst.”

“I get it,” Penelope said. “My mother thinks I’m odd in the way I see the world. She calls me foolish to believe in soulmates and true love.”

“Didn't she marry your dad?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t for love. At least not anymore.”

Marina hugged Penelope. “I’m sorry. My parents were in love. Up until my mother's diagnosis. And still, my dad is still in love with her, but Lillian is great. I'm glad she makes him happy.``

“That's amazing.”

“So don’t let your mom knock you down. Love exists. And it's beautiful.”

Penelope enveloped Marina in a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you. I needed to hear that. And I promise I won't say a word about George.”

“Good. because he’s coming to visit.”

“What? Really? When?” 

My old school is playing Whistledown Academy in a couple of weeks,” Marina explained. “George is on the team so we’re going to sneak away after the game.”

“Won’t you guys get in trouble?”

Marina smirked at her. “Only if we get caught.”

****************************************

Simon hated social events. They bored him and filled him with a sense of impending doom. And Mrs. Danbury’s fall soiree was everything he hated about high society. Insufferable trust fun kids talking about their latest boat, insipid debutantes whose shrill laughter haunted his nightmares, crooked businessmen with politicians in their pockets, and the desperate mothers who saw him as a future son-in-law due to his last name. If it hadn't been for it being Mrs. Danbury’s party, he surely wouldn't have come.

Mrs. Danbury had been a friend of his late mother and had been a constant fixture in his life. When his father threatened to send him off to boarding school, she had stepped in as she was an educator. She made sure he did well in school and even tutored him when necessary. She had been the parent and support system his own father failed to be. For that, he owed her everything.

So that is why he found himself at the soiree. He put on his most ridiculous tux and forced a smile as he did his best to hide in the corner. He had noticed Daphne enter with her family, but seeing as he was ignoring Anthony at the moment, he waited for her to approach him. 

“Is there a reason you are standing off by yourself, watching the Bridgerton girl like a lost puppy?”

Simon closed his eyes and willed himself to turn around. “Hello to you too Mrs. Danbury. Lovely evening don’t you think. You look absolutely stunning tonight.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere my boy, besides me,” she smirked. She extended her gloved hand and he kissed it as he was taught. “Now will you continue to babble on or are you going to explain the rumors.”

“I’m sure I don't know what you're talking about.”

Mrs. Danbury rolled her eyes. “Do you take me for a fool, Simon?”

“Never.” 

“I’ve read what Whistdown has written about you and that girl.”

“And here I thought you weren’t one for tabloids.”

“How else am I supposed to know what you’re up to.” 

“So I take it you’ve heard about my father?”

“It would be a tragedy had I any respect for the man.”

Simon stifled a snort. “Mrs. Danbury!”

“Don’t act so scandalized, child,” Mrs. Danbury quipped. “You’ve been emancipated from him long enough. Besides, he wasn’t exactly father of the year.”

“Don’t look now, but trouble is heading this way.”

Before Simon could ask what she meant, Mrs. Featheringotm appeared in front of him with her three eldest daughters, all clad in the most horrendous gowns he’d ever seen.

“Mr. Hastings, how lovely to see you,” Mrs. Featherington greeted her shrill voice like agony to Simon’s ears. 

“Mrs. Featherington.”

“I’m so sorry to hear about the loss of your father.” 

“I’m not.”

Mrs. Featherington paused, unsure of how to respond to the young man’s comment. She cleared her throat several times before turning her attention to her gaggle of girls. 

“I’m sure you remember my daughters,” she said. “You remember Prudence. I believe you two graduate together this year. She will be attending university in the fall. And of course, there’s Phillipa. She’s only a sophomore but she’s quite the artist.”

Simon merely looked with disinterest. He knew the girls well, being forced to interact with them since childhood. Their father was an associate of his father’s. Prudence had gone to school with him all his life and he could count on one hand the number of conversations he had with her. She was a dreadful gossip and very stuck up and rude. She only associated herself with the high society kids at school, who did not want to associate themselves with her.

Phillipa on the other hand was nice enough, but a tad bit boring and dull. To say she wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box would be rude, but Simon had tried to converse with the girl and couldn’t get past the weather.

The youngest of the three, Penelope if he recalled correctly, was only in middle school and much too young to interact with him. He vaguely remembered she was friends with one of the Bridgerton girls, though he couldn’t quite remember which one. She looked shyly at the ground and looked absolutely miserable. 

Despite his better judgment, Simon found himself asking about her.

“Oh, Penelope?” Mrs. Featherington turned up her nose at the question. “She joined her silly little newspaper club at her school. Penelope is just - well she’s just Penelope.”

Mrs. Featherington plastered a fake smile on her face, Penelope looking green and as if she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

Mrs. Danbury finally decided to take pity on the boy and turned to Portia. “Oh please do leave the boy alone, Portia. I’m sure that there’s plenty of other young gentlemen here to accost and try to auction off your daughters too.”

Mrs. Featehringtooj reddened at the accusations and merely curtsied before scurrying off her lot.

“Thank you.”

“No need. Now tell me more about Miss Bridgerton and your relationship with her.”

Simon felt unnerved by the mischievous glint in her eyes. “If you’ll excuse me, I see someone I must say hello to.”

“You can’t run away from me forever, boy.”

Once he was a safe enough distance away did Simon let out a breath.

“Hiding from Danbury?” 

Simon turned around to face Daphne, in a muted blue gown. She looked very pretty and sophisticated. 

“I’m not hiding per se.”

“Oh, so you like to stand behind pillars in the corners of ballrooms for fun?”

“What a barb, Bridgerton.”

Daphne smirked. “Was the point of our arrangement not to be seen by all. Yet here we are hiding in the shadows.”

“Very well. We shall make rounds. I need a drink anyway.”

Simon entwined his arm with hers and led her around the ballroom. It was all so old-fashioned. But the higher society had a thing for debutantes and pairing people of s similar social class. Simon had a distaste for it all. It was 2021 and he was annoyed by the absolutely antiquated expectations of society. But soon he would graduate and move away to go to school where no one knew who his father was. 

Elsewhere in the ballroom, Mrs. Danbury walked over to Violet Bridgerton. “I hear your daughter is quite popular.”

Violet chuckled. “I take it you’ve read Whistledown.”

“I have. Have you?” Mrs. Danbury gestured to the snack table, where Daphne and Simon were talking and laughing. 

“Oh that,” Violet smiled. “As far as I know they’re just friends.”

“And you’re not concerned about it becoming more?”

“Should I be concerned about Simon, Agatha?”

“Of course not,” Agatha smirked. “I practically raised that boy. I know he has good intentions. But I wouldn't be surprised if you still have your concerns.”

Violet observed the way Daphne smiled and blushed. Simon had whispered something in her ear and looked pleased with himself at her reaction. He extended a hand to her and led her to the dance floor. Many were looking at them but they never took their eyes off of each other.  
“While I have to admit that they're a bit young, I believe that those two are destined for great things.”

Mrs. Danbury nodded. “Together?”

Violet smiled coyly. “Only time will tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some liberties, such as making the Bridgertons all about a year apart to help move the story along. Based on both the books and the tv show.


End file.
